Meeting the little bat
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: What started out as a confession attempt for Thanatos quickly turns into an awkward meeting with a small vampire prince. That's all there is too this story, lol. One-shot, just OCs, enjoy


**Just a small one shot I realized I could do. After all, it would have to be done at some point~**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Dean and Thanatos had decided to take a short walk. It, being Thanatos' idea. He really was trying to take Jakes advice into mind. Wanting to get Dean alone and try to just... be honest with him, and let it out. Especially before that Tanya girl showed up again. He still couldn't believe she did that before... that smug little...

Shaking his head mildly, trying to calm down as she was STILL a good friend of Deans, he tried to get back to focus. After all, he really DID need to do this. Looking up, he found them near the lake now. Where he'd taught Dean how to swim... Dean, was so cute as he tried to learn. And so adorable when he called him Than for the first time...~

Blushing bright Thanatos quickly shook his head, knowing these thoughts would fluster him before he even confessed. He couldn't deal with that right now. Right now, he needed to stay focused... and confess to the dark vampire beside him. Turning, he watched the other walk, smiling bright as he did so. Easily seeing the others obvious confidence. Dean... always seemed so confident in everything he did... it was... amazing~

Gah. He had to stop that! It's like he was TRYING to fluster himself! ... Ok. He had a handle on it now. Taking a breath, he began to try to speak out.

" So, um, Dean. I um, I asked you out here for a reason... "

Dean slowly stopped walking, turning to the other. Blinking in innocent confusion.

" Really? What for Than? "

Thanatos looked up at the shadow bat, finding his eyes kind of... shining in this light. Staring at him so innocently it... gah... Dean wasn't helping him keep his cool in this situation... his eyes... so innocent looking-! Gulping a little, softly he tried to speak, eventually having to look down, twiddling his thumbs shyly.

" Ah, well, you see Dean I... I wanted, to tell you that I- um... I, I think I... "

" Hey Dean! "

As a voice sounded out, Thanatos let his head drop, mildly annoyed to this. Every time he tried it seems, someone or something came along and ruined it. Turning, he was amazed to find a small vampire child coming up to them. This vampire, looking about 12 in age, had red in his hair, so clearly he was royalty. What did this Royal child want with Dean?

Dean blinked, looking just as confused, before putting on a gentle smile.

" Ah, what's up shortie? "

This seemed to strike a nerve in the other, the small vamp pouting and crossing his arms.

" Oh lovely. Thank you for that, freaky bat. Just wanted to see if you might be up for lunch or something but, now I don't want to. "

" Oh. SO so sorry for pointing out your small stature princy. "

Dean snapped back, hands up as if in defense and rolling his eyes.

" Stop that! Just call me Fatch! "

The bat, or Fatch, growled out, looking more and more worked up by the second. Dean grinning to it, letting his eyes glow red, growling back.

" Oh, I'll call you that. When I'm DEAD. Nicknames from ME, are SPECIAL, PRINCY. YOU should feel honored~ "

Fatch growled back, fuming it seemed. A red glow entering his own eyes, and red runes being visible. Looking ready to snap.

" Honored? Hah. I'd feel HONORED, if you STOPPED! "

Just like that, the little boy jumped ONTO Dean and started to scratch at him! Dean trying in ALL to pull him off. Finally, Thanatos found he HAD to step in. Quickly pushing the two apart, saying hurriedly.

" Hey, hey! Please, calm down you two! This isn't necessary! "

Once the two stopped glowing, Thanatos sighed in relief. Lowering himself a little so he was eye level with the child, saying gently.

" Now then. Why would a small, sweet child like you be lashing out like that? "

Suddenly Fatchs face went bright red in what seemed like embarrassment and annoyance, snapping out.

" I'm not a child! I'm 18! "

Immediately Thanatos went red in the face to his judgement there, bowing slightly and hurriedly speaking.

" Ah! I-I'm so sorry your highness! Please forgive me! "

Fatch blushed brighter to this, waving his hands in front of him.

" Pl-please don't do that there's, no need to bow or call me that. "

Slowly, Thanatos stood up straight, smiling mildly to the other.

" Anyway, what was your name, good sir? "

The vampire felt amazed to this; this, Fatch here... didn't instantly assume he was a girl...?

" Dude, how did you know? "

Dean asked curiously.

" Even I didn't know at first... "

" Well then you fail. He's CLEARLY a guy. "

 _' Well. '_ Thanatos mentally reprimanded. _' Looks like my OWN judgement was at fault this time... still. Incredible he could tell I wasn't a girl...~ '_

" Um, m-my names Thanatos. Thanatos Acher. "

" Well. Pleasure to meet you Thanatos. Sorry I interrupted your guyses walk. I'll just go for now. Later! "

As the prince walked off, Thanatos watched, mind completely forgetting about what he'd come out here to do. That prince there... despite clear short stature... was rather impressive. He was kind of hoping to meet up with him again.

* * *

 **Short, but fun. Took me longer to write then it should have. I've been such a bad procrastinator lately.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


End file.
